


Oh Dear

by brokencrown



Series: Tom & Emma [5]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Talk, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencrown/pseuds/brokencrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I really love writing these characters and have a lot of ideas but would also love any requests you might have for fun activities for these two. :) Don't be shy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oh Dear

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really love writing these characters and have a lot of ideas but would also love any requests you might have for fun activities for these two. :) Don't be shy.

Emma woke with an intense feeling of regret and also wearing the dress she came home in. _What the fuck was I thinking?_ Sure, she had lustful feelings for Tom, but she hadn't intended on showing them, especially this early in their relationship. Again, was that even what this was? A relationship? She didn't know and she was almost certain Tom didn't know either. Emma had always been a free spirit and was not ashamed of her sexual side. After all, sex and feelings are nothing to be ashamed of. However, there was something about this that she didn't want to ruin. She didn't want to move too quickly, but everything with them was moving at the speed of light and neither of them could slow it down. Even though he had responded well to her advances, she was still afraid that he was just being a gentleman and that maybe she had moved too quickly for him. In fact, she was sure he wouldn't have said anything because that's how nice he is. 

She turned over to retrieve her phone from the nightstand and stared at Tom's name for a while before pressing her finger to it and cringing. Her hand made its way to her forehead as if to protect her from the mental pain she was sure this conversation would put her though. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tom. Its, uh, me...Emma." Her heart was racing.

"It's good to hear from you. How are you?" 

"I'm alright. Listen, I just wanted to call and apologize for, you know..." She didn't know if she could even say it. 

"Emma, what could you possibly have to be sorry for?" His voice was so gentle and kind she almost forgot how nervous she was. Almost, but not quite. Just because he didn't know why she was apologizing didn't mean she could back out of the apology now.

"Well, we've only just met and I think my behavior last night was...really unnecessary and forceful and uncalled for and--"

"And hot." She could hear the smile in his voice. And the cheekiness. After so little time together, he already knew exactly what buttons to press.

"Now listen here, Thomas. I called to apologize and now you're egging me on like you're ready for round two."

"If you recall, Emma, I wasn't happy about round one ending." Oh, she could kill him. She could really kill him. Her mind told her to threaten to go over there and teach him a lesson, which she was sure he would insist upon, but her heart told her to slow down. 

"Right, well, good talk. I'm glad we had it. Okay, bye." She hung up feeling flustered. Why did he do this to her? On **purpose**? She decided then and there that she was going to leave him be. 

* * *

 

Tom sighed as he scrolled through an online review of Emma's performance. They were raving about her, pointing out all the qualities he saw and admired in her from the beginning. It had been three days since he last heard from her and their last conversation had left him incredibly confused. So what if she had gotten carried away? He felt whatever she had been feeling at the time too and none of it had felt inappropriate to him. He wished more than anything that she wouldn't feel so ashamed.

He wanted to reach out to her, but didn't know if he should. Admittedly, a lot of their relationship had been him putting himself out there. She was so shy and awkward, he had to work that much harder to get a response from her. He wasn't complaining though. He loved figuring her out and how to push her buttons. Just when he had it all figured out, she backed away. Perhaps they were both moving too quickly and he wanted to give her the space she deserved. It wasn't easy though.

Without thought, he picked up his phone and stared at her name. Should he call her? Should he not? He had gone through this every day since the last time they spoke. He always decided against it and today was no different. Before he had time to return his phone to the nightstand, he heard a knock on the front door. He quickly pulled on some jeans and didn't bother with a shirt. He wasn't expecting anybody. _Who could it possibly be?_

Glancing through the peephole, he couldn't believe who he saw on the other side. With a smile, he opened the door.

"Right. So, I was taking a walk..." Emma barged in past him and was talking so fast he could barely comprehend what she was saying. "And I somehow came to be in this part of the neighborhood, I don't know how, don't ask, and so I was thinking about how it's been weeks or months or something since we last spoke. Or at least that's what it feels like, so since I was already nearby on my walk and everything I thought 'hmm I might just pop in and say hi to Tom or something, no harm in that' and so here I am in front of you so--" 

He grabbed her before she could finish and pulled her to him for a passionate kiss. Her body, that was so tense, instantly loosened in his arms. 

"I missed you," he said, his mouth lingering centimeters from her lips. 

"I missed you," she replied, suddenly unable to look at him. He could sense her discomfort and guided her onto the couch.

"I think maybe it's time we talked. What do you say?" He was hopeful that a little discussion about their feelings could clear the air and help their relationship move along.

"Sure."

He breathed in deeply, ready to lay it all out there for her. It was silly to think of how little he knew of Emma and yet he was ready to be as vulnerable as he had ever been for her.

"I want you to know that I had no issues with what occurred the other night, but if you want to take things slower, I'm open to that as well. I want you to be comfortable." Her shy smile gave him the push he needed to continue. "I care for you and hope you don't feel pressure to...do those things. And above all, I don't want you to feel ashamed." He took her hand in his and gave a comforting squeeze.

"Thank you," she said. She seemed to feel relief but he could tell the tension was not completely gone.

"Is there anything else you want to...discuss?" 

"I don't want to be the annoying person who asks where we stand after two dates, but what is this? I just...need to know." He could tell that she felt terrible for bringing it up and he honestly didn't mind. The only problem was, he wasn't sure himself. 

"I don't think you're going to like this, but I'm still figuring it out. I think that's okay, don't you?" 

"I guess that's just why I felt bad for the other night. I don't know if you...just want to be friends or--"

"It's safe to say I would like to be more than friends," he interrupted, surprised she would say such a thing. "I thought that was...painfully obvious on my part."

"In a way, I guess. I just...don't want to assume. Maybe you were just looking for a one night--"

"No. Absolutely not." He looked into her eyes and saw a hidden pain. _Something similar has happened to her before_ , he thought. _And maybe it didn't end well._ He felt her start to shake a little in his hand. His thumb carefully traced circles in her palm. "You're a beautiful woman, but I love your sense of humor, your awkwardness, your smile." The mention of her smile brought one out of her and he wanted desperately to kiss her but held back.  

"You're the most amazing man I've ever met." He was struck by how vulnerable she was being for him. He looked away and smiled, unsure of why he suddenly felt so shy. "Don't get bashful on me now." She brought her hand to his cheek and forced his eyes back on her. He lifted his hand to meet hers on his cheek and brought it to his lips, planting a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

_Oh dear._

He could tell this was going to be the beginning of something special. 

 


End file.
